Adrien's Public School Shenanigans
by NAVSO311
Summary: Going to public school is a trip- at least it is in America. Adrien, who is in Paris, realizes that going to public school wasn't as nice as it was supposed to be. At least he watched some Ned's Declassified to prepare him, right? Wrong. This poor little rich boy doesn't know what's in store for him. (Aka The class being idiots. rated t for language, situations, underaged stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_**OK JUST WARNING YOU GUYS THERE IS LIKE HIGHKEY RACISM HERE. ALSO. 1)**_ _ **NINO IS FROM GUYANA, A PLACE IN THE CARIBBEAN/SOUTH AMERICA. I'M DOING THIS SO THAT THERE IS A LOT MORE DIVERSITY (like literally, barely any guyanese people can trace their origins completely without a blood sample or something) 2) ALYA, BEFORE SHE MOVED TO PARIS, SHE WAS A NEW YORKER IN THE CITY. 3) SHE AND MAX WILL HAVE A REALLY RACIST CONVERSATION THAT WILL FIT THE BLACK STEREOTYPE (ITS ABOUT FOOD OMG IM HORRIBLE). 4) MARINETTE AND KIM ARE GONNA HAVE A SHIT TON OF ASIAN JOKES AND STUFF BECAUSE THEY CAN BUT THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN BE RACIST TO EACH OTHER (same with alya and max)**_

I'm really sorry if I offend anyone, but this is just for humor and fun times. :)

ps im a slut for kimxmarinette

 **(1) watch?v=LqH6fiaCSqY**

 **(2)** **.gov/ames/kepler/nasas-kepler-discovers-first-earth-size-planet-in-the-habitable-zone-of-another-star**

* * *

Adrien didn't know what to expect when he went to public school. He kinda expected it to be like how all those American shows portrayed it to be, and it _was_ , with all the shenanigans, but there were a lot of other things, too. The poor blonde boy _squeaked_ when he saw Juleka and Rose kiss during their lunch break.

"Is that allowed?" Adrien whispered to Nino, panicking slightly.

"Oh, yeah. It's just PDA. It gets kinda gross sometimes because PDA is gross, but then I remember that I probably make others uncomfortable when I kiss Alya." Nino shrugged. Adrien was about to speak, but Kim shot past them, wearing a gorilla suit. On his back was Alix, wearing something resembling an angel's outfit.

"DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!" They cried in unison. Adrien was petrified while Nino was laughing loudly. The DJ reached into his backpack and took out an action figure with the symbol of a blue bird on it's chest.

"LOOK, I HAVE A DICK! HE'S OUT! DICK GRAYSON!" Nino shouted, earning hoots from the two self-proclaimed 'dank memesters'.

Alya, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, squealed. "DICK GRAYSON IS MY FUCKING SON. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. HE IS SUCH A SMOL ROLL OF SIN. WALLY IS MY HUSBAND, THOUGH. AND KALDUR IS MY DADDY." She and Nino began to laugh hard.

"What," was all Adrien could say.

"I lowkey would totally go gay for Kaldur. That man is hotter than Chachi's peppa saace." Nino snickered.

"Please, babe." Alya patted his cheek. "Don't speak patwah. No one understands your Caribbean lingo except for your family. Translate please."

"Chachi is one of my mom's great aunts so I shouldn't call her Chachi, but that's what everyone calls her, so I do too. Peppa saace is basically hot sauce but six times hotter. And a whole lot better. There's lime and mango and salt and cucumber- it's amazing. We used the family recipe to make it over the summer and it actually came out really good." Nino said, a smile on his face.

The couple started to babble about different things, starting with more dank memes and then ending with how America will possibly is going to end if Trump becomes president.

("Ugh, that news is so popular, it reaches France."

"Nino. Babe. I'm a New Yorker. That is my country we are talking about. You have family in America. What the fuck, be interested in world affairs.")

Soon, class started again and they had to end the conversation there. Poor Adrien still had so many questions about public school.

* * *

One of the things _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_ didn't cover was racism. Apparently, people can be racist to others of their own race, minorities can be racist to others if it were done _jokingly_ , and white people can't say anything stereotypical.

It was Cultural Day in the school and the class came, dressed up in different outfits, special to their background. The only person who wasn't dressed was Alya, but her outfit was very different from what she'd usually wear. The reporter came in with a black croptop, faded blue high-waisted jeans, and all white Adidas shoes. Alya's face was covered in makeup, her contour as sharp as a sword and her highlight blinding. Her eyeliner could cut a bitch and the girl's lips were painted a matte dark red-purple. Her hair changed, too. It came to her past waist now, and it was in _dozens_ of little braids with little gold beads. The most bizzare thing was that her hair was all black. It was in a half bun, showing her ears. There were multiple piercings on her ears and on her earlobes were gold hoops big enough for Adrien to fit _both_ his hands in one.

 _Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but seriously! Don't those things hurt, or something?_ Adrien thought, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Hey, bro, eyes off my girl." Nino said, patting his shoulder.

"Her hair! How?!" Adrien asked, point at it frantically.

"It's hella fake. Don't make fun of me, it's my culture. I'm black, I get weaves. Like this one. My momma did it for me, though. And I haven't worn my _chola_ earrings in forever! I fucking love them!" Alya tugged on her earrings. "Anyway, today is Cultural day, so I decided to be the black stereotype from New York." Alya turned to Max. "Ey, yo, Max! My momma's making fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and mac and cheese. You down?"

Max sent an uncharacteristic wink and nod. He pointed finger guns at her. "Girl, you know it."

"See you, then." Alya finally managed to look at Nino's outfit which was lacking the hat. "Babe, don't take this personally, but what the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

Nino grimaced. "Ugh! My mom insisted that I wear this _mother_ _fucking_ kurta! Goddamnit, we ain't even Indian! I have fucking Chinese and white and black and _literally every continent except for Australia and Antartica_ in my blood. I would be better in my uncle's brother-in-law's stepson's hand-me-downs and my gold bangle and chain and the fucking ugly-ass sandals I have for when I am taking care of my grandpa's cows when I visit Guyana, but _nooo_ ~! She wanted me to be fucking religious." Nino took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm. I promise."

Adrien was about to make a comment on Nino's language and how he should tone it down with the swearing, but the door opened and his jaw dropped. There stood Kim and Marinette. The blue-eyed girl stood there in a cherry blossom pink _qipao_. It was very form-fitting, revealing her pear-shaped frame. Her hair was twisted into two neat buns at the sides of her head, a few inches above her ears. They were tied with pink ribbons. A fan covered her face, but when she put it down, Adrien was _mesmerized._ Her makeup was very light, but her lips were bright red, but it wasn't blinding. The color was retro and matte, somehow making her big, blue eyes pop even more. Adrien squinted and realized that her outfit was made from silk and it was accented with red, brown, and white thread.

"Mari, you look cute. Don't worry what people think. If anything, you're hot." Kim pressed a kiss to her hair and snaked an arm around her waist.

 _He's touching my princess no one is allowed to do that get off of her-oh dear I think I have a crush on Marinette! She'd be easier to date than Ladybug, anyway. I'll ask her out one day. Ughhhhh, that is my princess. She looks really hot, though._ Adrien thought. He mentally slapped himself. _No, bad Adrien. She is worth more than hot. Marinette is gorgeous and beautiful and lovely and-_

"It's only the dress. If I weren't wearing it, I'd look bad. I always look bad." Marinette pouted.

 _No way, Princess!_ Adrien wanted to say. _You look amazing._

"That's not true, Cupcake!" Kim made a face, playfully glaring at her. "If you look bad, then my dick is small!" He cried, puffing his chest.

Marinette grinned. "Well, you _are_ Asian and you know what they say about Asians and their dick size! Not to mention, your hands are pretty small, too... So are your feet." Kim blushed and began to sputter while Alix clapped.

"Fuck you." He said.

Marinette looked up at him and winked. "You know you want to." Kim slid into his seat while Marinette sat on the table in front of him, her feet on either side of his thighs.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The pink haired girl hollered. "I present to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the embodiment of savagery!"

After Kim regained his composure, he looked up Marinette. "You know, I'd totally let you fuck me if you wanted to. I bet you can dominate pretty well." It was Marinette's turn to blush and sputter. She slapped his chest. In return, he leaned on her thighs, wrapping his arms around her hips. Her fingers subconsciously began to tangle in his hair and gently scrape his scalp. Adrien felt something burn within him.

 _She's only supposed to do that to me. I call dibs._

"You know I'm-"

"Waiting for your first love and you want it to be perfect and romantic and all that other jazz. Yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it all before." Kim finished before her. "Anyway, thanks for the outfit, Cupcake."

"It was no biggie, Kimmy." The Vietnamese boy wore an _ao dai_ , a tunic-like garment in dark red with black and white accents all over. He wore black jeans underneath with his usual shoes. Everyone continued their usual conversations until their teacher had them go to their respective seats.

"See you, Cutie." Marinette leaned down and kissed Kim's cheek. He did the same to her in return. "Love you~"

"Later, Hot Stuff." She giggled like a little schoolgirl upon hearing Kim's words. "Love you, too~"

Adrien didn't realize that people can be so out and open with discussions like that. He would never have the guts to talk about the size of his... _Manhood_ like Kim and Marinette just did, nor would he be able to talk about... _coitus._ Yet, Marinette, the shy, cute, beautiful, nice, _perfect_ \- oh shoot, he was getting away with his thoughts again, but anyway- and innocent girl, could.

 _Princess, you never cease to amaze me._ Adrien thought. Maybe he'd visit her tonight.

* * *

 _I really hope Father doesn't take me out of school._ Adrien thought, looking at his test. On the top right-hand corner was a big, red 96. Lunch had started fifteen minutes ago, but he stayed after to ask some questions about that he did wrong. Apparently, his answer for the reason for urbanization was wrong. Urbanization did not occur because people wanted to create places that could be the center of trade and business. The poor model still didn't get what he did wrong. Just as he was about to walk down the stairs, Adrien heard a bell-like laughter coming from the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Kim, you're _such_ a Koreabo! Girls Generation as your lockscreen!" Marinette laughed, her arms around his neck and her chest pressed against his back. She was looking over his shoulder and down at his phone. They were sitting on the stairs with books spread all around them.

"At least I'm not a weeb with little anime doodles of me and Adrien." The blonde boy could _hear_ Kim's smirk and Marinette becoming red.

"Shut up! One day, I'll be able to speak with him and then Adrien and I are gonna get married and have two, no, three kids, a dog, a cat, and a hamster!" Marinette swooned and Adrien almost choked on spit.

 _She likes me? I thought that she hated me because of the gum..._

Marinette soon regained her composure. "So what was it that you needed help with?"

"I don't understand why urbanization isn't the build-up of cities."

 _Oh... That's the same thing I'm having trouble with._ Adrien thought. _Maybe I should stay a bit._ He did, hearing her explanation. When Kim said that he still didn't understand, Adrien could almost hear her pout. She massaged his shoulders for a bit.

"You seem tense. Lemme fix that." She walked down and sat in between his legs. Marinette loosed her hair and let Kim run his fingers through it. She laid her hands on his thighs and inched her head lower and lower.

Adrien couldn't help boy grimace in disgust. _Is she going to give him a... Oh dear, I can't even say the word. Oral pleasure?_ He was about to intervene as Kim began to knead is hands in her hair. Adrien let out a low, barely audible growl. _My princess._ He took a few steps towards them, but then Marinette's head was completely flipped over. Kim gathered the hair at the nape of her neck and began to French Braid up.

"Crap, I'm such a fucking loser. What guy does hair to relieve stress?" Kim rolled his eyes and began to braid tighter.

"Ha. Fucking scrub." Marinette laughed, scratching where Kim braided too tight. "Ouch!"

Her hand was slapped away. "No touching. Sorry, though." He ponytailed it and then pulled out a circular, sponge-like object from his backpack.

"Ohh, that's your Hot Buns thingy." Marinette stared in awe. "Remember picture day last year when my hair-ties snapped then then you just pulled this shit outta your bag and saved my picture."

"You know it." Marinette turned around and leaned in his lap, letting him roll the sponge in her hair, creating a round doughnut bun. Adrien's mind blanked out and he ran down the flight of stairs, rushing over. His hand shot out and he squeezed the bun, scaring the poor girl. She _squeaked_.

"A-Adrien!"

"What the actual fuck?"

The model realized what he just did and blushed, squeaking as well. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" He shouted at himself, before covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh dear, please excuse my language. Your hair is just so nice... I never noticed before. And the bun looks so... Mesmerizing..." He got lost in the temptation to touch it again, getting closer to Marinette, but Kim hugged her close to him and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my head. The only ones allowed to touch my head are me, the bodies possessing the heads, and their creators." Kim received a blank look from Adrien. "My heads are people who let be do their hair often. Their creators are their parents. I remember Chloe commisioning me to do her hair. It was awesome, with all the products she got. But Nath has the best hair. I don't know how, but I lace-braided it once and it looked to cute. Later, we put him in one of Cupcake's designs and he looked so cute~" The Vietnamese boy loosed the girl and cupped his own face, smiling broadly. "What a smol bean, that tomato boy."

"Hey, Marinette?" Adrien asked, getting her attention. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Y-Yes, Adrien?"

"You may not like me but would you like to go out sometime? Like- on a date?" Adrien bit his lip. _I really hope I don't slip up and call her Princess. Even if she is mine_.

"I-uh-ahh-" Marinette sputtered, unable to form a sentence. She was pushed forward by Kim and fell into Adrien's arms.

"It's not that she didn't like you. Mari has a huge crush on you. She always gets really nervous when she is in situations like this one. You shoulda seen her a year ago with this one kid, Pierre. He's in a different class now, but when he was with us, she had a fucking shrine. With locks of hair and everything. She only has posters of you all over her room, so she's less of a stalker now." Kim smirked and Adrien blushed.

"Really? You had a crush on me?" The poor girl hadn't lifted her face from his chest but she nodded. Adrien laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. "That is perfect!" The green-eyed boy pulled her into a tight hug. Kim took a picture and sent it to their entire class over Snapchat.

Moments later, majority of their class burst through the doors. "I think a celebration is in order! Adrienette has finally happened! Chloé is invited, too, she provides the best alcohol." Alya shouted, seemingly leading the crowd.

"Hell yeah! This is the OTP of my class OTP's! I just _love_ being the trigger for people to get together! I got Ivan and Myléne together. That's why I was so mean to them. My next targets are Max and Kim. They belong together." Chloé cried, slamming her fist into her palm and narrowing her eyes. "That doesn't mean I like you guys, though. Adrien would look better with me, but he is too plain. I need someone spicy like pepper."

"I grow pepper in my backyard. Three different types." Nino said proudly. "We eat a lot of food with them."

"I'm coming over for dinner one day."

"Ok."

"Cool."

* * *

A month later, Adrien discovers he can't dance.

That's a lie- he can dance _really_ well, it's just a matter of what kind. He can't 'whip' or 'nae-nae', whatever those are. Nor can he 'dab' or anything comparable to Nino and Alya. The four sat in the school library, goofing around in a place near the back, out of the librarian's sight.

"How do you not know how to dab? It's literally the easiest thing to do." Marinette asked, her nose scrunched. "All you have to do is bend forward a bit and to the right. Put your right hand at a right angle and angle it upwards a bit. There you go- now extend your left hand out in the same direction. Tuck your head into your right elbow- You're dabbing, Adrien!" Marinette lit up.

"Ha! Good little white boy." Nino laughed, Marinette joining in. Alya couldn't help but giggle at Adrien's pout.

"Guys, stop. You're hurting his country club feelings." When the black girl received blank stares from her companions, she sighed. "It's an American thing." She waved her hand as if to wave the topic away. "Not gonna lie, I can totally see Adrien doing one of those white-boy whips." She got up from her seat and hopped from one foot to the other like she was on hot lava, clapping underneath her knees. After doing that three times, she brought her arm over her head and it stopped in line with her shoulder, her hand in a fist **(1. go up and copy and paste the youtube link into your browser, it should be the first link)**. "That thing is so fucking white, the racist assholes at my school back in the city would do that all the time and it was _hilarious._ Anyway, Mari knows how to belly-dance~" Marinette stood up and moved her hips in a provocative way, making Adrien blush.

"Ayyyyyy!" Nino cried, grinning. "Atta girl! Work those Chinese curves, sexy mama!"

"But I don't know how do grind." The young woman pouted. She turned around and grabbed her behind. "I know I have a generally nice butt, but it's nothing like Alya's. With an ass like that, you can get beat up! Mine is that slanted thing but you can literally put a cup on Alya's ass. It will stay, I've tried it. She can grind, I can't. Phooey." Marinette huffed. "As the great Sir Mix Alot has once said, 'When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung!'"

"Ha. Same." Nino grinned.

"What?" Adrien asked, his head cocked innocently to the side.

"Oh, it's a song about butts and boobs and POC chicks having great curves. I once met this Latina cuando yo iba a la Republica Dominicana y ella tenía un cuerpo como ningún otro. Katrina me hizo duro-"

"French, please. If I want to think about hot girls with you, I need to understand your words." Alya glared at him.

"Lo siento- ah- I'm sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "She had a body like no other. Katrina made me hard and when she danced- _holy shit_ I wanted to fuck her in the ass right then and there. I almost did. But I had enough self control to wait a bit. Just a little bit though. As soon as we got to her hotel room, I fucked her for a good portion of the night."

"When was this?"

"Like, two years ago? I don't remember. I just remember fucking her. She was so good. But I've had better." Nino hugged Alya from behind and kissed her neck. "You hold the gold for best sex in my book so far, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Handsome." She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "You have the best dick I've ever gotten. I'm glad I hooked up with you at Chloe's party."

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Marinette cooed.

Suddenly, a frantic Alix ran to their table and ducked under it. She leaned on Alya's lap, trying to catch her breath. "Holy shit. Kim is gonna kill me. I'm dead. Bye world."

"What happened this time?" The four chorused, laughing after they did.

"I told him that he got me pregnant at the last party that we went to. Some upperclassman's. He looked stunned and he became all serious-like. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes, completely sincere. I didn't even know Kim could _do_ sincere. But anyway, he said that he will help me raise the baby and will do whatever it takes to keep me and the nonexistent baby happy and healthy. I burst into laughter and almost _died_ laughing. I told him that it was just a prank and then I took off like that fast guy from the X-Men." The pink haired girl said in one breath, heaving a lot.

"Quicksilver, he's my son." Alya said.

"Holy shit, there's Kim." Nino said, looking at the doors. Alix let out a small squeak and got out from under the table.

"Ima be Jimmy Neutron for a bit! Gotta blast!" She sprinted away, almost tripping over a book. A equally frantic Kim ran over to them, slamming his hands on the table.

"Where is the bitch?"

Marinette pointed in the opposite direction in which she left. "She went that way."

"Thanks, Cupcake. I know you'd never lie to me." Kim grinned and planted a kiss on her head.

"No problem, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that."

"I will when you stop calling me Cupcake."

"But you're cute, your head is too big for your body, and you are a fucking baker. You are a cupcake."

"Fuck you."

"Love you, too~"

* * *

Being a model involved traveling around the world for photoshoots, so Adrien took it upon himself to learn all of the romance languages, including Esperanto because he loved watching Danny Phantom as a kid, as well as the other West European languages. After learning those, he learned Japanese and, now, he was nearing the end of learning Chinese. While on a photoshoot in New York during fashion week, a bit earlier in the year, he heard some music that just _enticed_ him. After some grueling research (the poor and socially awkward boy had to walk up to some emo kids with tattoos and piercings, Adrien was surprised he didn't die), the blonde learned that the song was by a group called Panic! at the Disco and the song itself was _When the Day met the Night_ (why emo kids where listening to such a _joyous_ song, Adrien will never know (maybe it just appeared on the playlist, the group had some _very_ dark songs)).

One day, Adrien was helping out in the Dupain-Cheng bakery with Alya and Nino by his sides and Marinette manning the cash register. Sabine and Tom were out running errands and wouldn't be back for a while. He began to hum to the song.

 _"_ _When the moon fell in love with the sun  
_

 _All was golden in the sky_

 _All was golden when the day met the night_

 _When the sun found the moon_

 _She was drinking tea in a garden_

 _Under the green umbrella trees_

 _In the middle of summer..."_ Adrien sang, kneading cookie dough with his hands. Alya looked at him before pushing him into Nino with flour covered hands. The white hand-prints showed brightly on his shirt.

"Bro!" She said in clear English and slapped his shoulder. "I didn't know you spoke English!"

Adrien nodded. "I do, Alya. And it was awesome, going to New York and speaking all of the languages influenced by Latin." Adrien's English was a lot more British than Alya's.

"Dude!" She shoved him again. "I'm from New York! You know that! And Nino understand English. But he can't speak it very well. He can speak the English that the people in the Caribbean speak, though. It's hot."

"My apologies, Alya. Anyway, why did you shove me in the first place?"

"Because I love that song!" Her eyes shimmered in delight. "That song gives me fangasms! And it _literally_ describes all my OTP's. Supermartian, Adrienette, and, most importantly, _Zutara!_ " She squealed with happiness and jumped into the air. "That song _gives me life_."

"So what other American songs do you know?"

Minutes later, the three were on the floor around Alya's laptop, watching music videos. "This one's my favorite!" The girl exclaimed. The girl smiled and sang along, her voice a deep alto to keep up with the man's part.

 _"_ _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_

 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older."_ Alya stopped singing and took a deep breath. Another voice began to sing right after her.

 _"_ _You look as good as the day I met you  
_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_

 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_

 _That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no call_

 _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop."_ Marinette sang as she served people, matching Halsey's voice almost to a T. She was at a table near the door with a tray in two girls shared a look and Alya popped up and hooked her laptop up to Nino's speakers while Marinette put the tray on the counter of the bakery, next to the register. "Nino, man the register!" Marinette cried in French as Alya bound over to her. The black girl grabbed Marinette's hands and they began to dance to the song, twirling each other and dancing like no one was watching, even though everyone in the bakery was. There was enough room for the girls to dance and they eventually got others to dance with them. The songs just kept playing and after a few, all the tables were pushed back and shoes were off and people of all kinds were dancing. The next song to play was _That Love_ by Shaggy. A old American couple who just renewed their vows showed them how to do a fifties sock-hop dance. There was joy all around and when the owners of the bakery walked in with wide eyes and slackened jaws, no one noticed. The crowd was too busy watching an old woman dancing with their daughter's boyfriend and him struggling to keep up. Marinette was pulled in by Adrien and was spun until her eye's caught her parent's. She let out a little squeak and ducked. She nimbly weaved herself through the dancing bodies and she almost tripped over a person's shoe, but was caught in a dip by Adrien. Marinette reached up and pecked his lips. He pulled her back to her feet and they looked at Tom and Sabine with sheepish expressions.

"So how did this happen?" Sabine finally asked after what seemed like ages.

"I-uhh, Mari, you tell them." Adrien blushed and hid behind the small girl.

"Nino was playing music, Alya and I began dancing and then we dragged people in to dance with us. It was a nice experience." A small smile graced her features.

"That's nice, honey. But it's past our closing time," Sabine said, pointing to a clock. It read 6:42. The bakery usually closes at 6:30.

"Oh shizzles." Marinette caught herself before she swore in front of her parents.

Tom laughed. "We can make this a Friday night thing every week! A little social gathering with discounted treats most Friday nights like this one. It's a good way for our bakery to get more popular and for us to gain more profit, all while making the community happy!"

"Ok, Papa. You do that. Maybe, during the summer, we can ask if we can hold the gatherings in the park!" Marinette said, mirroring her father's smile.

* * *

There was also the time when Adrien witnessed the girl code.

It was the 'Battle Week', a week in which the individual grades would work together to create an exhibit with a sort of theme in a hallway. It was an American tradition, just like how they had homecoming at the beginning of the year, but their school used football instead of, well, American football. The different sub-themes were divided up by class, each class doing something different, but still relevant to the theme. The class presidents would be the ones leading and their favorite teacher would be supervising. The grade who wins Battle and has the most points by their senior year gets money off of their prom tickets, making them cheaper.

The theme for the sophomore grade was 'Superheroes' and the class of Mme. Bustier was doing a few different ones that all corresponded with each other. A number of them were doing Teen Titans and the rest were doing Young Justice. When this was announced, Mari shot up, shouting,

"DIBS ON YJ!ROBIN! I'LL WEAR A BINDER, I JUST WANNA BE DICK."

"Okay, well, what about the rest of the original Team?" Mme. Bustier

"I'll be that blonde in green. She's hot for a cartoon." Chloe said, lazily. Alya let out a squeak.

"That's my daughter. Artemis. I love her so much. Oh my god. Nath, you better be Wally, you and Chloe already argue enough and you guys are practically Spitfire." The brunette said, turning to the artist.

"I admire Wally, but it's sad that he died. I love his character and I won't be able to do him justice." Nathanael went ignored.

"Mylene, you be Miss M and and Ivan, you be Superboy. Babe. You're Aqualad. Don't mess up my daddy. I'll be Rocket and Lila will be Zee. I've always shipped Mari and Lila, so that'd be good for Chalant. Sabrina, you can be Roy. He's hot. And red all around. Okay, that's YJ, now for the Titans." Alya had a fangirl moment and squeaked again. "Juleka, you're gonna be Raven. Rose, you're gonna be Starfire. Kim, you are Cyborg and Max is gonna be Beast Boy, you know, that's kinda funny because Cyborg is the smart one and BB is the sorta ditzy one and you are practically switching personalities- ANYAY, I'm off topic. We are just gonna have Adrien be Robin. Just slam a wig on the poor boy. Alix, you can be Terra. You guys just gotta provide your own costumes. Mari, share your cosplay stuff." Adrien looked to the girl in question with wide eyes.

"You cosplay?!" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I- it's not really a big-"

"She's insta-famous. This chick is followed by professional cosplayers on her cosplay account. One of Nino's cousins is a cosplayer and followed her before Mari could follow her. This was before she knew that Mari was friends with Nino. She does a lot of anime. Her best one yet was Misaki from Kaichou Wa Maid-sama." Alya grinned, holding onto your best friend's shoulders.

"What if I told you that I've always wanted to cosplay as Usui?" Adrien asked, grinning. "I'd totally love to give you that kiss that he gave Misa on her back." The blonde boy said smoothly, causing his girlfriend to blush. Adrien soon realized what he just said and went red, himself. "That is- if you want to. I won't ever force you into doing anything that you don't want to do. I'd do it if you let me, though. You don't have to, however. We only have been dating for a few weeks. It's fine if you don't wanna do anything like that, I'm perfectly fine without any action. I don't even know of any action of any sort, I've been caged for my entire life. I'm just gonna shut up now." He hung his head but the tips of his ears were as bright as his face. Nino laughed and slapped his back.

"You weeb!"

The conversation ended and they started to plan. Two weeks passed and it was finally the day to unveil the hallways. A few juniors passed their class and pointed to them, laughing.

"You really think that you can beat us, with your stupid little superhero theme? Ha!" One of them, a girl with light brown wavy hair, laughed.

A boy with bright red hair tugged on Marinette's outfit. "Wow, look at the authenticity in this stuff." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It's like you bought it online. I bet you guys didn't do any _real_ work. After all, you guys _do_ have the mayor's daughter with you guys." He lightly shoved the young designer. Adrien walked up to him, but a different blonde beat him to the punch, literally. The boy cradled his nose where Chloe punched him.

"Watch what you say to my classmates! I'm the only one who can bully them. And Marinette made most of these outfits all by herself. Sure, I got her the fabric, but she made them by hand. And yeah, I could have gotten someone to do the work for me but I didn't because this is a _class_ project. I learned that lesson after I lost that bowler hat contest. Of course, I copied the best designer in the class. Regardless, now I know that if I want to get something done right, I gotta do it myself. So get your ass out of here and into your own hallway, you asshole!" Chloe shouted at the boy, who was holding his bloody nose.

"What the fuck? You bitch!" He was about to lunge at her, but was soon stopped by Mme. Bustier.

"That is enough, William. I will have to inform your principal about this. You just cost your grade your hallway." The redhead said calmly, pointing in the direction of their hallway.

"Chlo, I could have handled that myself." Marinette said, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

 _Why would she be using a nickname for Chloe?_ Adrien thought.

"It's just- Only I can bully you! And no one can ever bully my property." Chloe pulled the girl into a short hug. "And he actually _meant_ it. You all know by now that I don't mean my bullying. If you don't, then there is something wrong with you. Regardless, only I can bully you. No one else. _No one_." The blonde girl practically growled. She nuzzled into the crook on Marinette's neck. "You, and the rest of the class, are my property. Mine. _M-I-N-E_."

Marinette giggled. "Okay, Chloe." Marinette held the girl at arms length. "Thank you."

They ended up getting second place for hallway, but only because it's rigged and the seniors always win.

A week later, Adrien came to school early enough to see half of the girls in his class disappear into the bathroom. More and more girls went in. The blonde looked to Nino. "What do they even do in there?" Adrien's face was contorted in thought.

Instead of answering, Nino ran a hand down the young model's face. "How are you this hot? I swear, it's so weird. You don't ever turn off your model face."

"Huh?"

"To answer your question," Max started, walking up to them with Kim, Ivan, and Nathanael trailing behind him. "It is known as a place of social gathering. They do their makeup, hair, homework, accessorize, etc. There, they catch up, make jokes, be _girls_ and just have overall fun. They stay there until the first bell rings."

"Alternate answer: they have Dorito Parties." Kim snorted.

As if on cue, the first bell rang, the girls flooding out and their hair and makeup nice and perfect. Chloe's eye-makeup looked better than usual and Mari's hair was in two neat French Braids, brushing the new choker on her neck. Juleka's lips were painted a dark red and there was a small Dutch braid in Rose's hair. Sabrina's cheeks looked more pigmented than usual and Alix's usually messy hair fell straight down, brushing her collarbones. Mylene's hair was out of it's bandana and in a neat, yet messy bun. Alya and Lila walked out with their arms linked, both having makeup to outshine the gods and hair that could beat a model's. Both of them had neutral tones on their eyelids with sharp eyeliner and lips painted as red as Snow White's poison apple. Their cheekbones were higher and their jawlines were more prominent, and their noses were, too. Alya's usual curls were a lot less tamed, falling in tiny, individual spirals, making an afro. Lila's hair was in a half bun, the hair that cascaded down her back was curled lightly at the bottom. The boys' jaws dropped.

"Damn. You girls look hot." Nino said, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend. She had a new outfit today; a high-waisted jean skirt that had faded gold buttons all the way down that ended mid thigh and a burgundy, long-sleeved crop-top. She had white knit knee-high socks and brown combat boots.

Lila giggled, knowing that it was mostly directed to Alya. "Thanks, Nino." She was wearing a brown t-shirt dress and an converse. On her neck was a gold chain with an orange crystal hanging from it. On her ears were little orange studs. She winked at Nathanael, who blushed. "Sup, Lil' Red."

"That's honestly really cute because he's a redhead and the hair is like a hood so he's like the Little Red Riding Hood and you were fox-based when you were akumatized. So you're like the fox. It's cute." Juleka said, a little smiled on her face. When Marinete threw her a look and the goth deflated. "Oh... that was the point."

"So," Adrien began. "What were you guys doing in there so long?"

Alix smirked and turned to him, with an amused look in her eyes. "We have Dorito Parties." She high-fived Kim and laughed along with him.

Marinette shook her head and laughed along gently at the two. She held Adrien's hand and told him, "We did this Literature project last year and we had to advertise something and our group chose Doritos. Because it was female dominated, we came up with the idea of what girls did in the bathroom. It's not a complete lie; we do have our breakfast in there half the time."

"I always take these cute little juice boxes Mari gets!" Sabrina said, with a shy smile.

"Everyone is a lot more open in the confines of the bathroom. Chloe lets the gay out, Sabrina shines, Alix is girly, Rose talks about the usually gory animes that she likes, the stuff that grosses me out, I do everyone's makeup and talk about it a lot, Mari spends most her time designing or sewing, and Alya and Lila just exist. But also more than that. I don't know how to explain it- it's weird. Mylene usually drones on and on about theatre, mostly about how she wants to fly to New York to see Hamilton." Juleka said, waving her hands. She earned a look from Mylene. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, but what happens in the girls' bathroom stays in the girls' bathroom. I might tell everyone what happened when you came extra early that one day in December." The small girl smirked.

Rose and Juleka turned bright red. "Don't you dare, I fucking swear. I will find your small ass and beat the shit outta it myself. Boi." Rose cursed, one hand pointed stiffly in the smaller girl's direction.

Adrien squeaked, squeezing Marinette's hand lightly. "Rose!" He shouted. "You were my last hope!" Getting weird glances from everyone, Nino and Marinette laughed at their friend, or boyfriend in Marinette's case.

"The poor virgin boy doesn't even know what masturbation even is. He's too pure and innocent for the world." Nino laughed.

"Okay, so like, right before we started dating, like _literally right before he asked me out_ , he said hell and got all flustered because he said a profanity. Poor baby." She ruffled his hair and giggled.

"Mari~" He whined, loosing her hand to fix his hair. "I spent- like- half an hour on my hair." Marinette pouted, as if to mock him.

"Poor little rich white boy." She opened her arms. "Come 'ere." She said and he hugged her.

"So what's masturbation? Nino never answered me the first time I asked him." Adrien asked and, soon, everyone was laughing at him.

* * *

Adrien's first high school party was a new experience for him. It was Kim's annual end of year party and people all around him were drunk and the stench of alcohol wasn't that bad. He took a sip of Nino's beer, but spat it out right away.

"Gross! Bro, that's disgusting!" He cried, scrunching his nose.

"Oh, shit. There's Mari and Alya!" Nino looked the two girls up and down. "Damn, girls you look mighty fine." Alya, who was currently sober, took Nino's drink and took a long sip. She was wearing a soft purple short romper and she had high sandal-like wedges on her feet. Marinette, who was almost drunk, leaned on Adrien, tugging at his shirt. She was wearing a low cut croptop that was a dark pink and black shorts. On her feet were black pumps that made her almost his height and her lips were painted a bright pink. Adrien blushed as she pressed herself against him, exaggerating her ample assets.

"Baby~" She said. "Let's dance." Marinette grinned, tugging on his shirt. "You look hot, right now, Adrien." She pressed her body against his, chest to chest; hip to hip. The small girl gyrated her hips into his, eliciting a moan from grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. She trailed kisses down his neck, leaving bright pink marks, some staining the collar of his shirt. Marinette's kisses came back up and she nipping his earlobe. Her lips went down to where his ear and neck met, sucking on the area, leaving a bright red mark. One that would soon turn purple. Consumed with lust, Adrien tilted her head up, crashing his lips into hers, one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. She pulled away from him and turned around, her behind on his crotch. Marinette moved her hips to the rhythm of the music and pressed them into him again, feeling the hardness of his pelvis and other things, as well. Adrien grabbed her waist and pushed himself into her, moving in sync with her. The young model mimicked her actions and kissed up and down her neck before leaving a hickey where her ear and neck met. Marinette's hands moved up his body before gently pulling his head towards her. She craned her neck and whispered words in his ear.

"Let's fuck." Marinette giggled as she ground herself into him. Adrien's half-lidded eyes opened all the way.

"No, Marinette, you aren't yourself right now. You want to save yourself for the man that you love. I'm not sure you love me. I don't want you to regret anything." Adrien said, pulling her outside of the house.

"But I do love you!" Marinette pouted, stomping her foot. "I have since I met you. You are perfect! A gentleman and a nice guy. You are so sweet, gentle, and caring. I love all of those small, little things about you. Just like the way you like the way you like to cuddle in your sleep or the way your nose twitches and your eyes light up when you smell food. I love you and one day, I'd like to marry you." Marinette all but threw herself at him, burring her head into the crook of his neck. He felt her take a deep breath in and some muffled words escape her mouth. "I love the way you smell like hot cocoa and the woods, but in a manly way. I love how you're so passionate about everything that you do, especially physics. I even love your Ladybug shrine, as weird as it is." She giggled and looked up to him with those big, blue eyes. "I may or may not have a shrine dedicated to Chat Noir. I think he's cooler than Ladybug. Back to you. I love the way your arms just envelop me in hugs, not to mention, they are pretty nice, too." Adrien cracked a smile. "I love the way your beautiful green eyes seem to be brighter when you are expressing yourself. Don't even get me started on your smile, or I won't be able to stop! It's so perfect; your pearly teeth and your perfect, pink, kissable lips. I love you, Adrien Agreste. I would be honored if you loved me, too." She nuzzled back into his shoulder and was simply content. Adrien's mind flew back to what someone told him during the week.

 _"Drunk words are sober thoughts, Adrien. If anyone says anything that's out of character or out of the norm, just know that it comes from the heart, not the mind."_

"Marinette, I-I love you, too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are perfect, not me. From the way you treat people, not just people who are nice to you. You are just and kind and nice; anyone who has ever said anything bad about you is wrong, the only thing wrong with you is the fact that you degrade yourself for petty, little things. Even Chloe thinks that you are a good person, even though she will never admit it to you. If I'm passionate, you are more than that and dedicated; when you start a project, you don't stop until it's finished. Trust me, I know first hand. You forgot the big ball my father was throwing because you needed to get the gown do be just right. You thought you were working for a little while, but it was a long time. I barely had any of your time." Adrien chuckled. "You looked _amazing_ in that gown. Blue really brings out your eyes. This brings me to my next point, it really doesn't hurt that you are beautiful. I probably would have fallen in love with you even if you weren't because your personality is downright the best thing in the world." Adrien hugged her tighter. "If anything, I am unworthy of you. I do wish for us to be married one day because, with you, my life is complete." He sighed and pulled from her just enough to cup her face. "I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I could give you the world, if I would. I want you to be sober when- if you ever want to take our relationship to the next step." He crashed his lips into hers and tasted something salty. He pulled away to see tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I just love you so much, goddamnit!" She cried, pulling Adrien into another kiss. His arms slid around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kim cried from the door frame. The couple hadn't realized that the music stopped and they were being watched. "We get it, you guys are literally couple goals. Now get in here and party!"

Marinette dragged Adrien back into Kim's house and, for the first time ever, Adrien got wasted.

* * *

 _ **the next weekend, marinette and adrien stayed sober and fucked all night.**_

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **the one with the party in the bakery was supposed to have some sort of parody of Megan Trainor's No with nino going my name is niNO my sign is niNO my number is niNO. you need to let it go... n to the i to the NONONO**_

 _ **HA I LIED.**_

* * *

 _ **BONUS:**_

Being a teenager means a few things- puberty, school, girls/boys/your preferred gender, etc. Included in that was acne.

Adrien Agreste, a model that was famous throughout the city of Paris, woke up one morning with a big smile on his face. Today was his three year anniversary! Three years after going to school for the first time, three years after meeting Ladybug, and, most importantly, three years after meeting the love of his life.

 _Marinette_.

Goddamnit, he loved her to Pluto and back. That was an understatement. Adrien loved Marinette to Kepler-186f **(2)** and back. He walked into his bathroom, ready to take a shower. He stopped to take a glance in the mirror, to make sure his pearly whites where pearly white. Those were insured for a thousand dollars, each, you know. Then he saw _it._ The cat-themed hero _squawked_.

"Father!" Adrien cried, running to his father's bedroom. "There is an emergency!" He threw the door open, plopping himself on his father's bed, just as he did when he was a young boy. "My reputation is _ruined!"_ Tears were almost streaming down Adrien's face at this point.

"Adrien- What are you doing at this ungodly hour of the morning?" Gabriel asked, groping his nightstand for his glasses.

The blonde boy stopped his panicking to look up at his father. "This is the time I get up for school. Everyday. For the past three years."

"This is an outrage! It's six thirty! You need your sleep, young man! What time to you leave for school?"

"Eight."

"...Why do you wake up so early?"

"My hair doesn't set itself. It takes an hour to style."

"Good point, son. I'm proud of you. Anyway, what's the emergency."

Adrien's eyes widened again and tilted his head so that his father got a face full of chin. "Look at it! Why is this here?! It need's to die."

"...That's it? That is completely normal. Get out of here, Adrien. I need my sleep." Gabriel pulled the sheets of his comforter over his head.

"But Father~ ACK!" Adrien began to whine, but was promptly kicked off the bed. "This is child abuse."

"No, it isn't. It's discipline." The muffled reply came from the lump on the large bed. "Get out. Make like a tree and leaf."

Adrien shined for a moment. "Was that a pun?"

"Leave. Now, before I completely mess up your schedule and you won't have time to tell Marinette about the internship I'm giving her and then she'll have to find out through Nathalie."

"Father, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Bye, Father. See you later!" In response, Adrien got an intelligible grumble. He chuckled before poking his head back into his father's room. "So how do I get rid of this growth?"

"I don't trust name brands. Just spray some Windex on it. That stuff really works."

~*sorta line break but not really*~

Adrien walked into school with less bounce in his step and a small frown on his face, despite the happy day. He had a blue scarf, the one that he thought his father got him, around his neck, pulled up so that it was covering his chin. It was the end of the day at this point, most of the students already home. Marinette pouted, walking up to him and cupping his face.

"What's wrong, babe?" She asked, her eyebrows knit in concern.

"Nothing..." He trailed off, avoiding her eyes.

"Tell me."

"It's stupid."

"Anything that is bothering you is important to me."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay..." He was about to take off his scarf when a girl in their grade interrupted them.

"Omg, you guys are the most perfect couple ever. Kim was right, literally couple goals." The girl gushed, cupping her own face. She looked of Japanese decent and her dark brown hair came to her waist.

Marinette laughed while Adrien blushed. "Thanks, Asami. But we've our story has nothing on your's and Kori's. You guys literally dated the same guy before falling for each other."

Asami smiled. "You guys are just so cute. Omg." The girl squealed. "Sorry, I gotta go. Kor and I have a date." She ran off before the two could say goodbye.

"That was an interesting encounter." Adrien said, smirking. Marinette swatted his shoulder.

"Shut up. Anyway, what's wrong?"

"It's better if I show you. In private." Adrien pulled Marinette into an empty classroom and pulled off his scarf.

"What is it?"

Adrien looked at her, astounded. "Are you blind? How can you not see it?" Adrien gestured to his entire chin.

"If you're not taking about the acne, I don't see anything."

"The acne?" He asked, spitting the word like it was venom. "The _acne?!_ This _hideous_ pimple is a whole other head!" Adrien poked the bright red pimple on his chin. "Ouch!"

"Anyway, I gotta go. There's a big order at the bakery. _Someone_ ordered a ton of sweets for the fashion show tomorrow." Marinette, irritated.

"Hey, my dad only orders from the best. And he's paying you guys a lot extra. He didn't need to."

"Go be a rich model somewhere else, I don't have time for your bull crap."

"You love me." Adrien planted a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, lips, each of her cheeks, and lastly, her neck. She moaned lightly.

"I do." Marinette pulled him down for an intense kiss. "I love you so fucking much. And I love fucking you, too." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the wall out of sight from the door. It all escalated from there.

~*sorta line break but not really*~

Ladybug sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, swinging her legs lightly. She had a small box at her side, a black box with a green ribbon. A figure sat down next to her.

"Milady, you can die if you fall." A familiar voice called.

"No, I won't."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" She popped the p. "Cuz you're gonna catch me." Ladybug turned and bopped Chat Noir on the nose, smiling lightly. She got up, walking, a bit weird, to a brighter spot. "Come over here. It's our third anniversary. I got you a gift."

"I got you one, too." Chat walked over to her with concerned eyes. "You okay, you seem to be walking a bit weird."

Ladybug squeaked, turning as red as her suit. She held the box up to her eyes. "My boyfriend and I-"

"Did he force himself on you?!"

"No! He was the one who had me wait when I was drunk one night. I got really horny. He's a good guy, trust me. Anyway-"

"Huh, I did the same thing to my girlfriend. She really wanted to have intercourse with me, but she was intoxicated and she wanted to save herself for the man she loves. The next week, when we were both sober, we talked it out and we did end up having sex."

"Same. _Anyway,_ we fucked a few hours ago and it was the best rough sex I've ever had. Granted, I haven't had sex with anyone besides him, but it was _amazing_. If I ever fell out of love with him, I would stay in it for his dick." She smirked. "This conversation is being turned to you, now. Why is you collar pulled up to your chin?"

"I-uhh, ugh." Chat buried his head in his hands. "I'm hideous. Don't even _bring up_ my chin."

"Why, do you have a pimple?"

"Yes! And it is the grossest, most ugliest pimple in the entire world! I look like I'm growing another head!" Chat Noir pulled down his collar just enough to reveal his chin. Ladybug gaped for a moment. "It's _atrocious_ , isn't it?!"

She simply stared at him blankly before narrowing her eyes. "You're Adrien Agreste, aren't you?"

It was Chat's turn to gape. "I-uhh, what?"

"You were so angry about that pimple earlier. You pulled me into a classroom to talk about it. And then we had beautiful, rough sex." Ladybug smirked and crossed her arms, tapping one foot on the floor.

"M-Marinette?" Chat asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep!" Her playful demeanor turned anxious. "Are you disappointed?"

"Well, yeah." Her breath hitched and his eyes became wider. "Nononono! No! Not in you!" He quickly ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby as he sat on the floor. "It's the situation. I was hoping for something dramatic, like us accidentally getting locked in a closet and then our transformations running out for us being in the same room as civilians and then one of us transforming because we would need to deal with an akuma attack. Or right before we would go into battle with Hawkmoth and there would be feels all around. I'm disappointed because my concern for my reputation and growth gave me away." Chat huffed. He looked into her big, blue-belle eyes. "I will _never_ be disappointed in you, ever. Except for when you are disappointed in yourself. You should have a confidence like a goddess because you are one. As Marinette. Not Ladybug."

Ladybug wiped her eyes and laughed. "Wow. You dork. Everything has to be dramatic for you. You fucking loser." She shoved him and laughed even harder at his pout. Chat did something similar to a hairflip with his short locks.

"Well, I _am_ a celebrity that Kylie Jenner _has_ flirted with." Ladybug grimaced before turning to straddle him.

"She's older than us. That must have been so weird. Ugh." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward so that their noses were touching. "We've dated for a year. She best know that you are taken." Chat leaned forward so that he could kiss her, but she leaned back, evading the kiss. She bent down a bit, pressing her lips where his ear and neck met. Ladybug sucked on that spot, nipping at it a bit. She pushed him to the floor, grinding her hips into his. "You know, I'm designing a new costume for myself and I would _really_ like some feedback. It should have a zipper, no?"

Adrien began to blubber. "Of course, milady. Zippers are always good. If you get hurt and need to treat a wound, the best way to treat it would involve removal of the clothes, right?"

A seductive smile graced her features, her eyes becoming half lidded. "Well, yes. That, as well as the fact that we can have sex easier when we can't wait." She shifted her hips again and smirked when she felt something hard pressing against her. "Poor little white boy, can't control his dick."


	2. Chapter 2

_**It has come to my attention that my readers may not know why Gabriel is so... fatherly (?), for the lack of a better word in the previous chapter. Here's why! ;)**_

 _ **this took place in between the blip of adrien witnessing the girl code and the one about kim's party.**_

* * *

Gabriel let a small smile grace his features as he gently shut his laptop. Gabriel had been planning this day for months, overworking himself so that he could have this night and all of the next day off, all for his son. He exited his office and made a beeline for his son's room, almost running. The door was open a crack and Gabriel could hear Adrien talking to his girlfriend, Marinette. The older man absolutely loved Marinette. _I really hope those two get married. Marinette is a good match for my son._

"Yeah, Mari, I don't think that my dad even remembers what tomorrow is." Adrien said, getting a duffel. He started to stuff pajamas, underwear, and another set of clothes into it. Adrien waited a minute, hearing what Marinette was saying. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a box of condoms and grabbed a few and put them in a pocket in his bag. "He never does. I was actually wasn't disappointed when I confronted him about the scarf. Leave it to him to not get me a gift. And of course, Nathalie had to use yours. Thank you for that, anyway." Adrien zipped the bag shut and paused. "No, Marinette. I will _always_ thank you. You were the only one who actually _made_ me a gift on my birthday. It came from the very bottom of your heart and I will never stop thanking you for that." Gabriel felt a pain in his heart. He heard Adrien walk to the door and Gabriel actually ran to the front door as fast as his long legs could carry. The teenage boy walked out of his room and to the front door. "Goodbye Father, I am going to Marinette's. Nathalie knows, I'm spending the night. I'll be back sometime tomorrow." He avoided eye-contact with his father.

"Adrien, wait!" Gabriel all but cried. "I have a surprise for you!" He said and Adrien stopped in his tracks. "I didn't know that you were going to the Dupain-Cheng residence. I was able to get tomorrow off. It's your birthday and I was hoping that we could spend it together."

Adrien was taken back. "Wha- Really?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes. And tomorrow, I will disable the notifications on my emails and texts so that I will not have to work."

"That's great, but we are going to an amusement park tomorrow. The Dupain-Chengs, Alya, and Nino. We are leaving early in the morning because the drive is a long way. I'm sorry, Father. I should have told you." Adrien said, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, Adrien. Don't be sorry. I should have at least told Marinette about my plans to see if anything will conflict with hers." Gabriel visibly deflated, slouching uncharacteristically.

Adrien pouted and then perked up again. "Come to dinner with us! And maybe, if there's space in their truck, you can come on the road trip with us!"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah! Sabine is making food! She's trying out some new stuff, Nino's helping her. They are gonna make one of Nino's family recipes for baked chicken. Lakshmi, Nino's mom, makes up her own stuff all the time and even Bianca Césaire, the head chef at the Bourgeois hotel, agrees that Lakshmi's is some of the best stuff she's ever tasted."

"I can come?" Gabriel asked, shocked. Adrien nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, lemme text Mari. Just tell her you're coming..." Almost immediately, he got a reply. If it were possible, Adrien's grin grew. "You can come! But be careful, Sabine's overprotective of her children. She might punch you."

"Why? What? Did you already propose to Marinette? I'm happy for you and I think that she is a good choice for you, but don't you think it's a bit early-" Gabriel was cut off by Adrien's laugh.

"No, Sabine and Tom just sorta adopted me, Alya, and Nino."

"Alya, Nino, and I."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Adrien waved him off but straightened up when he realized who he was talking to. "I'm sorry, Father. I might have sounded a bit rude."

"It's fine."

"Anyway, it's like I have a second mom in my life. Sabine will never replace Mother, but she has helped me so much in places where I needed a mother. She and Tom gave me _the talk_ , you know." Adrien said, glancing at his father, who was gaping like a fish.

"I wanted to talk to you about it last year, but I didn't have the time." Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry. I have been able to loosen my schedule so that I can go to work later and come home earlier. And I only work Monday to Friday. I'll have more time to be your actual father." Adrien smiled wide and hugged Gabriel tightly.

"Thank you for doing this father. Now you should change. Birthdays usually get messy at the bakery. That's why I don't look decent." Adrien gestured to his own outfit, a simple pair of faded jeans and a fitted black tee with converse on his feet.

"What should I wear?"

"Same as me, I guess. Jeans and a tee."

"I am a designer! I will not wear something that simple."

"I'm sorry Father, but Nino and Tom get messy. There's bound to be a food fight. And, not to mention, there's a tradition in that house, any person who's celebrating a birthday gets a face full of cake."

"...Jeans and t-shirt it is." Gabriel went in and changed and came back out, only to see Adrien walking away from him. "Where are you going? Your bodyguard will take us."

"Nah, it's fine. They live right around the corner. More driving will contribute to air pollution."

"But-"

"Nope. It's a nice day, Father. Enjoy it."

"Fine..."

The pair walked on and just as they were passing the park, a group called out to them. "Happy Birthday, Adri-Honey!" A masculine voice called. Adrien looked in the direction of the voice to see a smiling Kim.

"Kimmy-Kins!" Adrien cried, dropping his duffel and running over to the boy. He jumped and Kim caught him bridal style. Adrien plopped a wet kiss on his cheek, causing Kim to drop him.

"Nope. I ain't having none of that. None." The Vietnamese boy said, shaking his head.

"D'aww. I was hoping that I could snap that. My Snapchat is my only privacy."

"No it's not. Alya's been selling your name to people all over the world. How do you think she was able to afford the new Ladyblog update."

"I gave her a shit-ton of money..." Adrien mumbled. "Anyway, I was going to the bakery. Birthday dinner and all..." Adrien perked up and squealed. "My father is coming!" He cried, slapping Kim's arm.

"That's nice, kid. I was just going to pick up an order at the bakery!" Kim said. "I'll come with." The athlete faced Gabriel and waved. "Hello, sir!" He cried and Gabriel awkwardly waved back. He turned back to Adrien. "Cupcake texted me, she said to come through the back. She also wanted me to wait for you there, I dunno why."

"M'kay. Let's go! I am hunger." Adrien said with a grin and Kim looked at him with a glare.

"No. Don't dare go tumblr on me or I will beat you up. And you know that is not a loose threat. Remember who was the first person to threaten you when you and Cupcake started dating."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the date, again?" Adrien dismissed the glaring boy with the wave of a hand.

"It's September 8th," Kim answered and Adrien smiled. He waved his hands in a way that should have been impossible and went into a squatting postition.

"It's almost October! Time to get spoopy!" The model waved his fingers and the larger one huffed. In Adrien's squat, he was a bit unbalanced and with a kick from Kim, he fell over. Kim pressed a foot against his chest.

"As a jock, it is my duty to bully the nerds. Here I stand, doing my job. I hold no regrets." Adrien's body shook and Gabriel rushed over to comfort his son and stop the bully.

"Adrien! Are you ok-" He was cut off by Adrien's loud snort.

"Hahahahahahaha! You are hilarious, Kim. You are the nerd. And we all know that I can bench press you, I am the jockier jock. Even if I am somewhat scrawny."

"Anyway, I have food waiting for me at the bakery. Lettuce leaf." Kim said, beginning to walk. Gabriel let out a barely audible snort, but his son who has superpowers heard.

"Did you laugh at a pun, Father?" Adrien asked, a smirk on his face.

"Of course. Puns are a gift to society. The word play is absolute magic, only the wizards and witches can master it," Gabriel let a smirk of his own don his features. "One can call punning wit craft."

Adrien's jaw dropped and he grinned, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "Father, that was beautiful."

Gabriel bowed. "I try. That Chat Noir fellow has some _pawmazing_ puns, don't you think?" Kim groaned.

"Oh my god, now there's three of you?" The short trek to the bakery had begun again.

"What?"

"You, Adrien, and Tom. Those two tell so many puns and it gets so _annoying_ and now there's one more? It's even worse because you're supposed to be _serious."_

"What gave you that impression?" Gabriel asked.

"Everything." Adrien gasped and slapped Kim's stomach with the back of his hand.

"Omg, you don't just tell people that everything about him is serious. That's like saying that everything about me is hot." Adrien backtracked. "Every physical aspect about me _is_ hot, I didn't think that through. It's like blatantly pointing out that someone is a bad person."

"Well, it's true..." Kim mumbled.

"When I was your age, I was quite the rebel. I had multiple piercings and tattoos." Adrien gaped at his father. "Why do you think I only wear long sleeves? Anyway, I did do some drugs when I went to school in New York."

Adrien gasped this time. "Father! Why? Those are bad for your health."

"I stopped when I came back to Paris. Don't fret, Adrien." Gabriel tried to tug open the door to the bakery but failed. Kim chuckled.

"Cupcake wants us entering through the back." Kim said, walking to the back of the bakery.

"Cupcake?"

"Yep! That's what Kim calls Mari." Adrien said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Isn't it rude for a boy to have a nickname for another boy's girlfriend?" Gabriel asked, an eyebrow quirked. _Maybe Marinette isn't the girl who my son was going to marry, after all._

"Not when it's used by the rest of the class. But only Kim and Nino say it all the time. They are practically her older brothers. When I started dating Mari, they threatened me. It was scary." Adrien banged his fist on the metal door. "Mariiiiiiiii! We're homeeeee!" He shouted, earning a loud squeak from the other side.

"Coming!" She called and the door was thrown open to reveal a frantic Marinette. She had flour all over her apron and a smear of bright green icing on her cheek. "Hi, Kimmy!" The athlete was the nearest, so she greeted him first. The small girl pulled him down and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick stain. "Hello, Monsieur Agreste!" Marinette gave him a quick hug, leaving the man stunned for a moment. She finally got to her boyfriend. Marinette pressed her lips to his and slid her arms around his neck and Adrien's hands gripped at her waist. The kiss became somewhat heated and after a few moments, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Hey," Adrien said.

"Hi," Marinette replied, rubbing her nose with his.

"Oh, come on, stop being lovey-dovey and get your behinds in the damn bakery. I want my food, for god's sake." Kim complained, stomping his foot.

"Fine..." Marinette said and made a move to go back into the bakery, but a tanned hand on her wrist pulled her back.

"Wait, Mari!" Adrien said. He cupped her cheeks and pressed a small kiss to her nose. His head leaned down a bit more and swiped the icing off her cheek with his tongue. Marinette felt his hot breath on her ear. "I can't wait to eat the sweetest thing your parent's ever made. And don't forget their buns. Those are _delicious_." Adrien whispered, causing Marinette to go red. "And the filling that just _runs_ from the tarts when you bite into the _core_ is just _amazing._ " Adrien looked to his father with a broad smile. "I know you frown upon such things, but you really need to taste their tarts! Oh my lord, they are delicious!" The four walked into the bakery, which was a pitch black.

"C'mon, Gabe. I'll get you a pastry. It's on the house."

"Oh, no thank you, Marinette." Gabriel smiled.

"Oh shush, you haven't lived live if you haven't eaten one of our pastries." Marinette smiled broader, reaching to turn on the light. When she did, however, Gabriel and Adrien did not expect what they were greeted with.

"Surprise!" A large group shouted. It was everyone from Mme. Bustier's class, including the teacher herself. There was also Sabine, Tom, Alya's mother, and Nino's parents and younger siblings. Even Nathalie was there. Nino and Alya were holding a banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Adrien!" on it.

Adrien let out a loud hiss and backed up, his hair barely spiking up in the back and his yes narrowed. He blushed, realizing what he had done. "Oh, dear me. I am sorry. That was weird." He shoved Marinette lightly. "What did I say about surprises?"

"Sorry, not sorry."

"Anyway, this was really sweet of you guys. I don't deserve this." Adrien babbled, before Lila interrupted him.

"Don't give me that crap. Even after I threatened your life-"

"When was this?" Gabriel asked, outraged.

Marinette turned to him. "A few years ago. She was akumatized and a new kid."

"You (and Marinette) made it a point to be friends with me, make me feel included. You guys went out of your way to make me feel at home. If you don't deserve anything, I am not totally gay for all the girls our age in this room."

"She has a point, Adrien," Max said, stepping forward. "We plan on having you be named the Sunshine Boy in the yearbook superlatives because you are that great."

The class hummed in agreement. "I get he can make plants grow if he tried hard enough." Alix stated. Kim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we know. You've tried."

"Hey. That was one time. I know never to eat Alya's special brownies ever again."

"I don't even eat the, why do you?" Alya said, throwing the pink haired girl a questioning look.

"I didn't know!"

"Whatever." The black girl turned back to her friend. "So, Adrien. Ready to party? There's gonna be an after party at Chloe's place and then she arranged for us to all have rooms in the hotel."

"Sounds great!" Adrien beamed. Before anyone could say anything else, however, Tom and Sabine, who had her hands behind her back, walked over.

"Son," Tom said, leaning down and putting his hands on Adrien's shoulder. "Tomorrow, the weather is going to be a bit bad so we won't be able to go to the park tomorrow."

Even though it seemed impossible, Adrien's smile became wider. "That's great!" He turned to his father. "We can spend the day together after all! But not the morning. We are probably gonna have breakfast as a class tomorrow morning."

"Anyway, let the party commence!" Sabine announced bringing her hands to the front. In them was a simple cake. It wasn't elegant or decorated beautifully, but only a little black cat out lined in green. It had green eyes and a little pink nose. Six silvery-white whiskers sprouted from the nose, three on each side.

 _"OH SHI-"_ Adrien cried, panicking. Before he could get away, however, Tom encased the boy and Sabine slammed the cake into his face. The cake fell from his face and right back into Sabine's hands. His blush was bright through the icing and cake. "Excuse my language. But anyway, gosh darnit. I was hoping to avoid it for a bit."

Nathalie, who was delightfully conversing with Rose and Juleka, finally noticed Gabriel. She sputtered and excused herself, making her way towards him. "Monsieur Agreste, I- ah, didn't know you were coming!" She said, panicking slightly.

"I didn't know that you were aware of this party. How long did you know?" Gabriel asked, stern.

"Only up to yesterday morning, sir." She blushed, but calmed down some.

"And why didn't you inform me."

"I thought that you would be to busy, sir."

"Regardless, you should have told me."

"...Yes, sir."

A brown hand came to rest on Gabriel's shoulder. He turned to look at Nino Lahiffe, the boy who turned into the Bubbler a few years ago because Gabriel wouldn't let his son throw a party. "Don't be so harsh on her, du- sir." With a sharp glare from the designer, Nino pulled his hand back. "I mean, can you blame her? Only recently, Adrien has been let off the leash a bit. If there was any chance of you ruining this for him, she wouldn't have wanted to take it. Plus, you've been absent in Adrien's life for a _long_ while and Nathalie was his only sort of parental figure until Adrien met Tom and Sabine. If you would have been charged for child neglect and emotional abuse, Tom and Sabine would have already had the adoption papers out and ready to be sent to the government. The love him like a son. You've been _far_ too absent in Adrien's life and he has a low self esteem because of it. Only recently, Adrien has been smiling 24/7 and that is because I've heard that you have been spending more time with him. It's about time it happened. Do you realize how many mental breakdowns I've shared with him because he cam home with an _eighty_ on a test? He said that you thought that you were gonna pull him out of school. I had to beg my teacher to give us an extra credit assignment so he wouldn't have to beat himself up over the grade. He wants to be everything you want him to be _and more_ and he's trying his best, but he always feels that his best just _isn't good enough_ because he's always scared about what you are going to say. Adrien is like a brother to me and I hope these words hit you in the heart because you need to know that Adrien wants you in his life and that will make him happy. When my brother, or the Sunshine Boy as the class calls him, is happy, _everyone_ is happy. Literally everyone." Nino said, serious. "I know I was a bit all over the place in my soliloquy, but you need to understand my points. Do you?"

Gabriel felt a pang in his chest. "I-Is this true?" Nino nodded, his eves still solemn. "I understand, well and clear. I also understand that you are a good friend for my son. I was wrong to forbid him from being friends with you."

Nino's face was graced with a lopsided smile and shimmering eyes. It seemed a lot more fitting. "That's good because I always go to your house anyway. I don't listen to the rules. I'm what the kids call," he whipped of his glasses and pointed finger-guns at Gabriel, walking backwards, "awesome."

Alya snorted. "Stop trying to act cool and get your black ass over here." Nino groaned and turned in her direction.

"Yes, babe," he said and trudged over to her.

From that point to his death, Gabriel was much more evident in Adrien's life

* * *

 ** _so adrien's fear of disappointing his father is something that we share so... heh. nino's soliloquy is totally based off of my experiences._**

 ** _i'm so proud of nino's soliloquy like you guys don't even understand._**

 ** _so that's that._**

 ** _ok and also._**

 ** _i don't intend on continuing after this so yeah_**

 ** _see you on the flip side._**


End file.
